gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bedford Point
Bedford Point is a financial district in southwestern Staunton Island, Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It borders Torrington to the east, Belleville Park to the north and an unspecified body of water to the south and west. Characteristics Bedford Point is a commercial core in Staunton island, housing much of the city's massive skyscrapers, museums and galleries, which are primarily concentrated towards the north, east and south. In comparison to depictions of neighboring Torrington as a place of "big business" and formality, Bedford Point's occupants are seemingly more culturally-inclined and less formal in appearance. The district has no gang activity, although some businesses pay protection to the Yakuza as noted in "Shima" in GTA III. Places of Interest The center of the district is East Monroe Avenue, city's equivalent of New York City's Times Square. Here, the player can see many signs that advertise businesses and other stuff like Punk Noodles, 69th Street, Funcola, Top Down City, Flashback FM, Doghouse, Gasoline, Half-Cocked, and Liberty Soul FM. A functional digital clock and temperature gauge (which strangely displays the temperature in Celsius rather than in Fahrenheit), as well as another analogue clock, are also featured in the GTA III rendition of the area. Bedford Point contains a church on the west side with two cone shaped towers; this is most likely home to a Liberty City convent. In 1998, during GTA Liberty City Stories' timeline, there was a graveyard near the church, complete with the people who died, notably the storyline characters. By GTA III's timeline in 2001, it is replaced by the Bedford Point Opera House. This leaves the church little more than a narrow strip of land on the North side for use as a cemetery. The district also houses the second tallest skyscraper (after another in Torrington) in the city, which happens to be the tallest in GTA Liberty City Stories as the aforementioned Torrington skyscraper is only half its height. In addition, Bedford Point contains an underground subway station for the Liberty City mass transit system at the southeastern corner of the district. The subway will take players to Chinatown, Francis International Airport and Liberty Campus' upper subway station. Businesses 2001 *Birthday Suit *Bolt Burgers *Broons *Café Metropolitan *Chatterbox FM *Deli & Pizza *Hyaku Dojo *Joe's Pizza *Liberty Tree *Love Media Building, including Donald Love's residence in GTA III. *Music Movies *Novelties *SEMI *Tarbrush Coffee *Trattoria Spaghetto *TW@ internet cafe (at the border with Belleville Park). *Video Video *White Line Airways 1998 *Bank of Liberty *Faj Eaters *Hiyaku Dojo *Joe's Pizza *King Knuts *Les Beans Café *Liberty City Free Radio *Liberty Sex *Liberty Tree *Mr. Benz *Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop *PÖNS *TUBE *Video Video Gallery BedfordPoint-GTA3-eastwards.jpg|General appearance of the Bedford Point district, as viewed to the east from Francis International Airport. BedfordPoint-GTA3-southernskyline.jpg|The skyline of southwestern Bedford Point, with the Liberty Tree Offices (white tower in the center) visible, GTA III. BedfordPointclock-GTA3.jpg|The Bedford Point clock and thermometer, GTA III. BedfordPointcathedral-GTA3-westside.jpg|The Liberty City Cathedral, GTA III. ChatterboxFMHeadquarters-GTAIII.jpg|Bedford Point Art Gallery in GTA III. The building houses Liberty City Free Radio in GTA Liberty City Stories in 1998 and houses Chatterbox FM in GTA III. BedfordPointCourthouse-GTAIII.png|Bedford Point Courthouse in GTA III. BedfordPointOperaHouse-GTAIII.png|The Bedford Point Opera House in GTA III. The building occupies the site of the Liberty City Cemetery featured in GTA Liberty City Stories, circa 1998. LoveMediaBuilding-GTAIII.png|The Love Media Building in GTA III. StauntonSouthLCS-GTAIII.png|Staunton South Station in GTA III. Cemetary.jpg|The Liberty City Cemetery in GTA Liberty City Stories. BedfordPointTower-GTAIII.png|Bedford Point Tower in GTA III. ArchedBuilding-GTAIII.png|The Arched Building in GTA III. See Also * Star Junction, a similarly designed district in the succeeding rendition of Liberty City. Navigation de:Bedford Point es:Punta de Bedford pl:Bedford Point Category:Downtown Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Landmarks Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Staunton Island